


Lust For Friends

by CliffordAffliction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Confused Michael, Drinking, Drunk Calum, Fluff, I like to think that they are a little younger than they are now since Calum is kind of immature, M/M, Masturbating, Masturbation, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Smut, They arent in a band, Worried Luke, comforting ashton, handjobs, he comforts luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliffordAffliction/pseuds/CliffordAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Luke walks in on Michael masturbating it ends up consuming his thoughts a lot more than he ever would have imagined</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust For Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 3am and I wrote it pretty quick so sorry if there is errors. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. Also the movie mentioned while they are eating pizza is called Detroit Rock City (one of my favorites). Follow me on Tumblr if you want: http://clifford-affliction.tumblr.com/

It was pouring rain as Calum, Luke and Ashton sat in the car and Luke was crossing his arms in the backseat while Ashton was trying to settle on a radio station

“Luke just go in there and get the damn thing. We’re not having this conversation any longer”

“You do it. You’re the one that needs it” Luke grumbled as he watched the rain hitting the pavement

“Okay but you’re the one who borrowed the shirt from me and you’re the one who forgot it here. You know I need my lucky shirt when we go out” Calum turned around to face Luke who was in the back seat when he didn’t respond “Michael isn’t even here. Look, his car isn’t in the driveway so all you have to do it go in his house and get it from his room”

“My hair will get all wet and it will look like total shit when we go out tonight”

“Jesus Christ” Calum mumbled “So we’ll go home after this and you can go take another shower just go get it. We should have been to the bar hours ago”

“Fine but you owe me big time” Luke gave up and began to open the door

“I don’t think I owe you that much!” Calum shouted out the window as Luke was running up the front door. Luke quickly flipped him off before twisting the doorknob and stepping inside. He shook some of the water off his head and rubbed his arms trying to get warm. The rain literally felt ice cold so Luke ran up the stairs hoping that would warm him up a bit. The house was completely silent and not even his fast footsteps on the carpet were making a sound then he was rounding the corner into Michael’s room but he instantly froze at the doorway. Luke just stood there wide eyed at Michael lying on the bed with one hand gripping his hair and the other slowly stroking his dick. He was completely naked as half of the blanket covered his legs and stopped right where his hand was going up and down. His eyes clenched shut even more as he sped up his hand movement and moved the hand that was in his hair downward as he slowly dragged his fingers up and down his flexing stomach. Luke was being mesmerized by it all and knew that this was creepy but he also just couldn’t look away. Suddenly Michael was letting out a small moan that got caught in his throat but then as he let out another one that was lower pitched but also louder as it filled the silent room. Luke looked down the see him coming all over his stomach as he gripped the sheets underneath him and pushed his head more back into the pillow. Luke felt himself getting hard in his pants and that was when he took off and started running down the hallway then out the door in record time. He seen Ashton and Calum pick their heads up as he ran out the front door then he about slipped on some of the wet grass before catching himself and trying to calm down as he fast walked to the car.

“Well?” Calum said taking his hand off the wheel and turning around to see a soaked Luke in the backseat “Did you get it?”

“Mhm no…No I couldn’t find it. Yeah I couldn’t find it”

“Are you okay?” Ashton said turning around also and sounding actually worried

“What do you mean you couldn’t find it?” Calum snapped “It was right on his desk”

“Well he uh…He must have moved it cause it wasn’t there anymore”

“Luke” Calum whined as he put his hands over his face. Luke wasn’t even listening anymore. Thoughts of Michael lying there kept flashing in his head and all he could hear was the moans he was making. It was driving him up the wall and he hated how much this was getting to him. Just last month he seen Calum getting himself off and Luke didn’t even think twice about it. Sure he was a little embarrassed about it but 2 minutes later him and Calum were laughing about it so why was Michael any different? “Christ. Fine! I’ll go get it!” Calum knocked Luke out of the trance he was in and he watched as Calum pulled his hood on then he was running up to the front door  
Once inside Calum was making it towards Michael’s bedroom and jumped when he seen him just sitting on his bed in a pair of basketball shorts with his hair all messy as he focused on his phone

“Shit! Didn’t know you were here” Calum walked over to the end of the bed “So where’s my lucky shirt?” Michael quickly smiled then nodded his head towards the desk

“Right there”

“That little bastard” Calum stomped over to the desk and grabbed it then faced Michael again “Luke said it wasn’t here”

“Luke?” Michael raised an eyebrow

“Yeah I sent him in here a couple minutes ago to come get it and he said it wasn’t here”

“What?” Michael was sounding even more confused than before “Luke didn’t even come in here

“Well he said he did” Calum said quietly as he looked at the floor trying to figure out what the hell was going on

“I mean I thought I heard someone running down the hallway and then I heard the front door slam shut but…” Michael stuck his bottom lip out and shook his head

“But yeah Luke never came in here”

“What a fucking weirdo” Calum said to himself before shaking it off “Well anyways were heading to The Boulevard tonight so you coming?”

“Yeah” Michael agreed instantly as he stood up and stretched “I’ll meet you guys there”

“By the way…why isn’t your car in the driveway?”

“Caspar is borrowing it” Michael started looking through his shirts in his closet forgetting that Calum was even there

“Alright well I’ll see you there mate” Calum waved over his shoulder before leaving the room.

*

“Shots for the boys!” Calum was yelling from his spot between Ashton and Luke as they all sat at the bar and he was already more intoxicated than both of them. Luke wished he was as drunk as Calum as he was looking over at him smiling and not worrying about a single thing. Then maybe for a few seconds Luke could get the thought of Michael out of his head but even in an alcohol induced state Luke knew he would still be thinking about it; about Michael’s hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as his mouth was partially open, about his stomach clenching and unclenching as his hand went up and down on his dick and the way his hand tugged on the sheets. All these thoughts and more we’re beginning to get to him again and Luke sneakily put his hand on his thigh then he slowly made his way towards his crotch as he carefully palmed himself trying not to make it too noticeable but also needing to release some of the pressure. Honestly he was considering going to the bathroom and just relieving himself in there but then Calum was putting a hand on his shoulder and Luke quickly moved his hand and acted like he was messing with something on his jeans.

“Come dance with me!” Calum shouted over the pop music filling the building but Luke instantly shook his head and looked to Ashton for help. Ashton shot him a smile then put one arm around Calum

“I’ll dance with you Cal” Luke watched them as Calum leaned against Ashton and then when he lost them in the crowd he turned back to the bar and motioned the bartender to give him another shot. Soon he was downing two more shots then another and he was happy when his thoughts began to get fuzzy and all he could do was look over at Calum and Ashton as they had their arms around each other s swaying back and forth as the slow song was playing. Luke smiled when he seen Ashton whisper something into Calum’s ear that had him giggling into his chest.

“They are so disgustingly cute when they’re drunk” Luke jumped then turned his head to the voice to see Michael sliding into the seat next to him as he waved the bartender over to him

“Uh yeah” Luke turned around in his seat then seen Michael looking over at him as he could sense the nervousness in his voice “Nice shirt” Luke rolled his eyes as he noticed it was his own

“Ah yeah…well it was the only one I could find”

“Well it looks better on you anyways” Luke noticed the flirty tone he just used then quickly focused on his empty glass in front of him but he could feel Michael’s eyes on him so he looked up and only then did Michael look away a little hesitantly.

“Well I disagree” Luke could feel his cheeks burning up then he felt someone leaning their whole chest against his back

“LUKEY I WANT PIZZA” Calum rested his head against Luke’s and Luke tried shoving him off “The fuck is your problem?” then Michael whipped his head to look at Luke

“Nothing” Luke tried getting the bartenders attention needing to have a lot more alcohol in him

“Nothing huh? You’ve been acting weird ever since you went running out of Michael’s house” That got both Ashton’s and Michael’s attention and they were both staring at Luke wanting some answers too.

“I didn’t run out of there-“

“Bullshit you did!” Calum laughed out

“Alright alright lets go get pizza” Michael said standing up and gripping Calum by the shoulders as he dragged him away from Luke

"I’m not gonna let this go!” Calum turned with a pointed finger at Luke. Ashton fondly smiled at Calum as Michael was stilling guiding him towards the exit then Luke stood up and walked past Ashton.

“Luke wait” Luke’s breath caught in his throat and he internally groaned as he faced Ashton “Seriously what happened in Michael’s house?” Luke calmed down when Ashton sounded curious and worried instead of sounding like he was making fun of Luke like Calum was and he wanted to tell him. He really did. He wanted to tell someone but now was not the time, not in this crowded bar.

“I’ll uh…I’ll tell you later okay? But not here” Ashton instantly nodded being understanding of it. They pushed through the crowds of people before finally making it out to the fresh air where Michael and Calum were sitting on a bench waiting for them. Michael made Calum stand up then reached into his pocket pulling out his cars keys, Calum of course made an attempt at trying to take them back but Michael tugged them back then tossed them Ashton.

“Take the back way to my house” Michael knew Ashton had also been drinking but he also knew that Calum was way worse off. He didn’t want to risk them getting pulled over by the cops then Michael focused on Luke and made the “come here” motion with this fingers “Lukey come with me” Luke swallowed hard and then felt Ashton quickly rub his back before making his way towards Calum. He would have to be alone with Michael and he wasn’t sure how he would handle it but nodded and followed Michael anyways. He would just have to act as normal as possible not wanting Michael to think he was mad at him because it was quite the opposite actually. They walked through the dark parking lot as Luke would occasionally step into a puddle and curse to himself making Michael giggle under his breath. Luke was cold, freezing actually and it was the only reason he couldn’t wait to get into the car and he tried not to think about how awkward it was going to be. Luke quickly opened the passenger door then instantly put his hands in his crewneck sleeves and Michael took a double look at him “You cold?”

“Fucking freezing” Luke swore that Michael would laugh at him but he didn’t. Instead he just turned the heat up and started backing out of the parking lot. Luke began to relax a little from being warm and also from knowing that Michael’s house wasn’t too far away anyways.

“So” Luke tensed up again and he knew he would be on edge the rest of the way back to Michael’s “What’s got you down?”

“What?” Luke tried acting dumb

“You seem really off”

“Oh I’m just really tired”

“Tired” Michael mumbled and Luke knew he wasn’t buying it “You’d tell me if something was wrong right?” Luke finally looked over at him and all he seen on his face was complete worry and Luke started to feel really shitty. Usually he would tell Michael right away what was wrong but he couldn’t this time, at least not right now.

“Yeah…yeah of course”

“That doesn’t give me much reassurance” Michael did a nervous chuckle as he rubbed his hand on his jaw and then Luke was looking at his hands. His thoughts once again going back to a dark place and the alcohol was actually making him want to comment on how great Michael’s hands were and he literally had to bite his tongue

“I’m sorry. I will be fine though”

“So you admit you aren’t fine?” and Luke just kept nodding until Michael looked over at him again “Well just tell me when you’re ready” Michael’s hair was falling beautifully falling in his face and Luke watched him wipe it out of his eyes but all that was echoing through his head was: You’re gonna hate me when I do tell you.

 

“I thought we were getting pizza!” Calum screamed the second Michael and Luke walked into the house

“We are. Simmer down” Michael said taking out his phone and already calling to order them. Luke stumbled a bit into the living room of a sudden feeling more tipsy than before and thought it might have something to do with being in Michael’s house and having all those thoughts come back to him all at once. He slouched down on the couch then felt Ashton sit next to him but was happy when he didn’t say anything

“Why didn’t he just beat that guys’ ass? Then he could take their tickets and he would already be at the concert” Calum whined with his mouth full of pizza

“That guy is three times his size Calum and he would fucking crush you so don’t even act like you would do anything different”

“I wouldn’t do it for KISS but if it was for like….you know Green Day tickets or something I would totally kick his ass”

“No you wouldn’t” Michael said purposely aggravating Calum more but also knowing that he’s such a shit talker when he’s drunk “You wouldn’t do a thing. You’d beg for him not to beat you up just like that guy did”

“Oh and I doubt you would do any different Michael”

“I would actually” Luke finally took his attention from the TV and put it on Michael. Michael put the beer up to his lips taking a quick sip then rested it back on his thigh “I’d stab him with the pocket knife I always carry with me”

“You carry a pocket knife?” Ashton spoke after him and Luke had been silent for almost 20 minutes and Michael slowly turned his head to him as it rested against the back of the couch

“No” Michael giggled out then got serious again “Would you be scared if I did?”

“A little” Ashton laughed out “Wouldn’t want you to stab someone if they accidentally got your Chinese order wrong”

“That seems like more of a Luke thing” Michael smirked at him making Luke a little happy that he was being included in this but the way Michael was eying him was making him nervous.

“That-that’s not true” Luke made himself speak but wished he wouldn’t have

“Why the fuck are you stuttering?” Calum started full out laughing and Luke flexed his jaw trying not to let Calum get to him “And why are you blushing?”

“Cut it out Cal” Ashton shot him a look and Luke relaxed a little

“And also why aren’t you sitting next to Michael? You always sit next to Michael” Luke was now to the point where he wanted to jump up and punch Calum and he could physically feel his cheeks burning up “What are you guys fighting?”

“Calum shut up” Michael’s words made everyone jump and as Michael shot a quick look at Luke he could tell how angry he really was with Calum

“No. No I’m not gonna shut up. I want some answers” Calum said in his smart ass tone. When Calum looked back at Luke all Luke wanted to do was run “Why did you go running out of Michael’s house and say you went in his room when you really didn’t? huh?”

“Calum” Michael said a lot quieter and with less anger almost as if he wanted answers just as bad as Calum did but he also didn’t want Luke feeling uncomfortable. Luke just sat there visibly shaking and looking down at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with anyone “Ashton can you ummm…Can you go get my sweatshirt on the back porch? It’s probably soaking wet” Ashton gave him a questioning look then instantly sat up and looked down at Luke

“Luke come with me”

“Um okay” Luke said squinting at him a little. As Luke walked out the back door following Ashton he looked back to see Michael putting his hands through his hair and slowly walking towards the kitchen and he was confused as to why Michael couldn’t just go get the sweatshirt himself. He stopped once he got outside and Ashton held the sweatshirt in his hand and rang it out a few times not wanting it to drip all through the house then leaned against the fence and gave Luke a weak smile and Luke understood what was going on now. He felt like this was some intervention but really Ashton just wanted to know what was wrong and Michael knew Luke had to tell someone what was bothering him so he figured that person should be Ashton.

“Can we talk about what happened today?” Luke for some reason felt tears coming on mainly because of Ashton’s soft voice “I won’t tell the others if you don’t want me to. It will just be between us”

“Yeah…don’t tell them please” Luke managed to get out and Ashton was nodding as Luke got closer “When I went up to Michael’s room I seen something that I wasn’t meant to see” Ashton’s eyes widened then he quickly stopped not wanting to worry Luke

“What was he doing?”

“He was…” Luke looked past Ashton and remembered the way Michael’s hand was moving “He was getting himself off” Ashton let out a cough that sounded more like a laugh and Luke crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Sorry its’ just…Haven’t you walked in on Michael jerking off before?”

“No I walked in on Calum”

“What’s the difference Lukey?”

“The difference is that when it was Calum I instantly looked away, I was laughing about it and it grossed me out and when I seen Michael doing it…” Luke realized he had been raising his voice so he took a deep breath before he continued “When I seen Michael doing it I didn’t run away right away. I stood there and I didn’t want to look away. I just can’t get the image out of my head and it’s scared me how much I liked standing there watching him-”

“Oh my fucking god”

“I know. It’s fucked up-“ Luke felt like his heart had completely stopped when he realized that wasn’t Ashton’s voice and he looked up to see Ashton’s eyes locked on something behind him and Luke was terrified to turn around. He didn’t know if it would be worse if it was Calum or Michael. He realized the obvious answer would be Michael so he quickly turned around expecting the worst.

“Calum please don’t say anything. Please” Luke begged as Calum was leaning against the sliding glass door and the smirk on his face was making Luke feel like he wanted to throw up. He knew that sober Calum would never spill a big secret like this to Michael but drunk Calum was an entirely different story. Luke looked back to Ashton to see that he was still frozen but this time he was looking at Luke with a shocked expression “Ash…” Luke whimpered and that had Ashton nodding his head as his face began to relax

“Calum don’t speak a word of this to Michael. I fucking mean it”

“What will happen if I do?”

“You really want to do that to Luke? He’s your best friend” Luke just stood there speechless hoping that Ashton could convince Calum to keep his mouth shut

“Yeah and so is Michael. He deserves to know”

“Yeah” Ashton let out a breath “He does but he should hear it from Luke and Luke will tell him when he’s ready” Luke swallowed hard about having to do that but he knew Ashton was right. He had to tell Michael.

“Fine” Calum said uncrossing his arms and going to reach for the door

“Calum I’m serious” Ashton warned him again “Don’t say anything to him” all Calum did was roll his eyes then step into the house and it made Luke incredibly nervous that they didn’t get a definite promise from Calum.

“You don’t think he’ll say anything do you?” Luke said quietly and then Ashton was bringing him into a hug. It was only then that Luke realized there were tears on his face. Ashton faced him again and Luke quickly wiped his face.

“I don’t think he will but if he tries to I won’t let him okay?”Ashton gave his shoulder a squeeze “This is between you and Michael but I just think you should try to tell him soon Luke. I mean he probably thinks he did something to upset you”

“Yeah I don’t want him thinking I’m mad at him” Luke shot out quickly “I’m mad at myself for getting these new feelings for him. He won’t ever feel the same way”

“Hey” Ashton made Luke look at him “You don’t know that alright? You and Michael have always had a really tight bond so you never know until you talk to him about it” Luke closed his eyes once more then Ashton was leading him into the house. When they got in Luke and Ashton both instantly looked at Michael seeing if there was any signs on his face that Calum had told him everything but all he was doing was staring blankly at the TV digging his hand into a bag of chips

“Here’s your sweatshirt” Ashton said just wanting to break the silence and he wanted total reassurance that Michael didn’t know anything. He knew it was worrying Luke because he hadn’t left his side

“Thanks bro” Michael said in a sleepy tone. He still hadn’t looked at either one of them

“I think you’re in the clear” Ashton whispered to Luke and Luke started to make his way over to the couch and to his and Ashton’s surprise he sat right next to Michael. Michael briefly moved his legs out more trying to get situated and Luke caught himself starting at him but quickly stopped himself when Michael smiled then slightly moved his eyes over to Luke

“You okay?” Michael’s voice was low and it made Luke realize that he wasn’t okay at all

“Yeah…fine. I’m fine” Michael looked over to Ashton but Ashton just avoided his gaze until he knew Michael had focused on the TV.

It had been so silent for such a long amount of time that Luke had actually began to fall asleep. Calum was still nowhere in sight and he began to wonder where he had gone. There’s no way this whole thing had upset him that much but honestly Luke hoped he just went home so he wouldn’t have to worry about him blabbing his mouth to Michael. As if like clockwork Calum was walking back into the living room with a plastic bag

“Where the fuck did you go?” Michael said quietly and Luke could tell that he was tired too

“Walked to the store to get some snacks” Calum plopped down on the couch next to them and Luke realized he seemed to have sobered up a lot.

“Well now that you’re back and I know you aren’t dead I’m going to bed” Michael said as he stood up and stretched leaving Luke to look at some of his exposed skin on his back. He shook it off and bit his lip when he seen that Calum was smirking at him and Luke mouthed “please don’t” just knowing Calum had something evil up his sleeve. Calum raised his eyebrows then looked behind Luke where Michael was standing and all Luke wanted to do was jump forward and tackle Calum to make sure he didn’t say anything but he felt frozen.

“Are you taking a shower?” Calum said trying to sound sexy and Luke felt like his throat was closing and he looked to Ashton who already had his eyes on Calum

“uh yeah” Michael said slowly “Why?”

“Cause I’m sure Luke would love to join you” Calum shot out and Michael instantly giggle. Luke realized he didn’t know the seriousness of this conversation yet but he refused to turn around even though he felt Michael’s eyes on the back of his head

“Well some company would be nice” Michael still had a smile on his face and Luke put his face in his hands.

“Calum shut up” Ashton was shooting him a glare, not wanting him to say anything more then Michael got a confused look on his face. Michael’s smile had faded almost instantly then he was looking back and forth between Calum and Ashton.

“Oh and if you decide to jerk off again this time you might want to shut the door” Calum let out a loud laugh afterwards and fell back into the couch. Luke began to shake again out of how ashamed and embarrassed he felt at this moment but he still kept his face in his hands not wanting to look at anyone.

“Calum you’re such a fucking asshole. I told you not to say anything!” Ashton said standing up and he jumped when he realized that Michael was still standing there widening his eyes and expecting some sort of explanation. Ashton sat back down then finally looked at Luke and noticed he was shaking “Hey. Luke. It’s okay” When Michael heard the worry in his voice he walked forward to where he could see the front of Luke and forgot about everything that had happened.

“Lukey…” Michael drifted off and he reached out to touch him but Luke jumped and moved away from him and it scared Michael to death. Luke had never done that to him. “Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?” the soft tone in his voice was gone now and he sounded angry but Luke knew it was directed at Calum

“Well basically” Luke started to shake more when Calum was explaining it instead of Ashton “Luke seen you jerking off earlier today and that was when he ran out of your house but not before he stood there watching you and being completely turned on” Nobody said anything for what felt like hours but Luke still refused to look up

“O-oh” was all that Michael could choke out. The worst part was that Luke knew Michael was expecting him to look up at him or just do something but Luke couldn’t

“Well I’m gonna go” Michael said quickly before Luke could hear his footsteps getting further and further away. Luke took his face out of his hands finally and he knew his face was beat red from the crying and from just basically suffocating himself in his hands hoping he could escape this all.

“You should have at least looked at him Luke. Jesus you should have seen him” Luke put his hand up at Calum just not wanting him to say another word.

“Can you just shut your mouth for one fucking second?” Luke said flexing his jaw at Calum

“That was a real dick move Calum”

“I just want to go home” Luke hadn’t realized he began rocking himself back and forth

“No you need to go up there and talk to him” Calum barked out

“And since when are you in the business of telling me what to do? Don’t you think you’ve fucked this situation up enough?” Even Ashton was widening his eyes at how angry Luke was

“I umm” Luke looked up to Ashton as he could tell he was having trouble with what to say “I hate to agree with Calum but I think you should talk to him…tonight. He was ready to talk to you about it but you wouldn’t look at him. If you wait until tomorrow you’ll give him too much time to over think it and it will be even more awkward for you. I think you need to talk to him now while it’s still fresh in his mind, Luke”

“I don’t know what to say” Luke mumbled feeling like crying again

“Just tell him how you feel Luke. I wish I could talk to him for you I really do” Ashton rubbed his hands over his face “But I can’t. You gotta do it”

“Just tell him you wanna suck his dick. It’s that easy” Luke tensed up and he swore he was about to attack Calum

“Calum go wait in the car”

“Okay okay. Jesus” He said putting his hands up and walking towards the front door. Ashton made sure he was all the way out the door before sitting next to Luke

“What if he hates me?” Luke leaned against Ashton

“This is Michael we’re talking about” Ashton chuckled a bit wanting Luke to loosen up “Michael could never hate anyone. Especially you”

“Okay. I’ll stay here and talk to him” Luke nuzzled into Ashton’s neck a little “Thank you Ash” then he standing up

“Good luck bud. It’ll be fine”. Luke watched Ashton walking all the way to the front door just as a way of stalling and avoiding going up to Michael’s room even longer but he knew he could only do that for so long

As Luke stood next to Michael’s doorway all he could see was the images of Michael laying there on his bed but he knew he had to get those thoughts out of his head if he was going to go through with this. So he took a deep breath then stepped into the door and tried to make his eyes adjust to the darkness but he could still tell that Michael wasn’t laying in bed and turned to see a strip of light under the bathroom door. He was still in the shower and Luke thought about just sitting on the bed and waiting for him but with his luck Michael would walk out completely naked and Luke knew he would make things even more awkward.

“Michael” he said knocking on the door as he could hear the shower still running but still no response “Mikey!”

“Yeah?”

“Can we talk? I mean when you get out”

“Yeah I’ll be out in a second” He didn’t sound nervous like he had downstairs and that made Luke feel better. At least both of them wouldn’t be nervous wrecks. Luke stared at the door for a few more seconds then turned around and started looking at the pictures Michael had tapped to his mirror. Almost all of them were of him and Luke. Luke knew he had been stupid downstairs when he thought that Michael would hate him for this. Ashton was right; Michael could never hate him and he knew after he got this out of the way everything would be okay. “Hey Luke!” Luke looked to the door as if he would be able to see Michael but he was confused when he heard the shower still running. He got close to the door.

“Um yeah?” He knew Michael had heard him but yet Michael wasn’t saying anything. Luke leaned against the door.

“Can you come in here?” Luke widened his eyes, mostly because Michael didn’t say it in his normal confident tone. He said it very nervously like he wasn’t sure if Luke was going to come in or not and Luke waited a second to see if Michael was going to turn the shower off because why would Michael want him to go in there while he was still in the shower? “Luke?” Luke jumped and leaned his forehead against the door with this hand on the knob

“Yeah. I’m-I’m coming in” Luke forced himself to open the door and was greeted with steam in his face and it was so hot that he could barely even breathe. Luke knew he never took this hot of showers, especially in the summer. “It’s like a million degrees in here” Michael laughed which made Luke relax “You know I could have waited until you were done?” Luke decided to take his eyes off the floor when Michael didn’t respond and how foggy it was combined with the faded glass on the shower all he could see was an outline of Michael but it was enough to get his heart beating fast

“I just wanna hear you say it” Michael had that cocky tone back in his voice and Luke missed the nervous tone from before

“Hear me say what?” Luke could see Michael turning in the shower so that he was facing the door of it then he was putting his hand on it and moving it over a little as he poked only his head out. For some reason Luke expected to see a smile on his face but there wasn’t even a hint of one

“I just wanna hear you say that me getting off turned you on” Luke bit his lip and the words felt like a million punches to his head. At first he wasn’t even sure he heard Michael right and it felt like he wasn’t really there and he caught himself just staring at Michael as he leaned his head against the door of the shower. Water was still running down his face and his hair had little curls at the end. Luke could see a little bit of his shoulder and looked down but Michael was still hiding the rest of his body

“You jerking off got me so turned on Michael" Luke practically moaned the words and it had Michael reaching one hand up to grip the door “It’s all I’ve been thinking about all day”

“Yeah?” for once Michael was without words as Luke looked so innocent saying those words. Luke nodded and let his eyes fall down again wishing he could see more of Michael.

“I umm” Luke swallowed hard not knowing if he actually wanted what he was thinking to come out or not

“Yeah Luke?” Michael didn’t use a teasing voice either. It more of him begging for Luke to say what he was holding back.

“Fuck I really wanna touch you” Luke breathed out and he was surprised to look up and see Michael closing his eyes as he let out a small moan

“Get your horny little ass in here then” Michael grinned without showing his teeth and Luke didn’t need to be told twice. He started by pulling his shirt off over his head then immediately started to unbuckle his jeans and when he put his hand briefly down his pants he realized that he was already rock hard and what made it even more embarrassing was that Michael was still starting at him but Luke continued anyways. It felt good to finally have his pants off and he paused before taking his boxers off and locked eyes with Michael again who gave him a reassuring smile and he quickly took them off and couldn’t help but notice that Michael was looking him up and down as he was stepping in the shower. Even though Luke was taller than Michael he felt so small next to him in this moment. Michael didn’t do anything waiting for Luke to get that worried look off his face. “What’s wrong?” Michael whispered as he put one hand through Luke’s hair

“Nothing” Luke shook his head and he meant it he just couldn’t believe Michael was real and he reached one hand out brushing the backs of his fingers against Michael's stomach. He then moved his hand to his side and just rubbed it up and down making Michael rest both his hands on the wall behind Luke, not tearing his eyes away from his face. Luke moved his hand upwards then brushed his fingers against Michael’s nipple making him tense up “You’re so beautiful” those words had Michael leaning forward and finally pressing his lips to Luke’s as he pressed his body up against him. Luke wrapped both arms around Michael’s shoulders and dug his finger nails in his skin making Michael moan into his mouth and tighten the grip on his hips. Michael let his hand fall and slowly wrapped it around both of their dicks making Luke whine into his mouth

“Already so hard for me” Michael said as he moved his lips down to Luke’s neck and began sucking harshly and Luke’s head fell against the wall as his breathing picked up. He sped up the movement of his hand making Luke grip the back of his hair “Tell me what you were thinking when you seen me jerking off” Luke whimpered “hmm? Tell me how much it turned you on” Michael let his own dick fall from his hand and focused just on Luke’s as the other hand rubbed up and down the side of his stomach.

“Fuck. It was so hot Michael. You’re so hot. I wanted to be the one that was touching you and making you feel good. I wanted to-oh my god” Luke was moaning again as Michael grazed his fingers over his slit and bit down on his collar bone “You were getting me so hard so I panicked and ran away” Luke laughed which had Michael laughing too and then facing him

“Before you came in here” Luke couldn’t believe it but Michael was actually blushing “I was kind of jerking off to the thought of you watching me. It really got me going” Luke smiled wide before wrapping both hands around Michael’s neck and kissing him hard sticking his tongue all around his mouth. Michael let him lead and picked up the pace of his hand making Luke not be able to put much as much effort into kissing and his mouth went all the way slack when Michael began rubbing his balls between his fingers

“M-Mikey. Feels so fucking good” He let his head fall against Michael’s shoulder, feeling that familiar warmness in his tummy and bit softly at Michael’s skin. “I’m so close” Michael moved his free hand to squeeze Luke’s ass tightening his grip on it as he licked up and down Luke’s neck and that had Luke spilling all over his stomach

“That’s my boy” Michael whispered, now putting soft kisses on his neck. Luke leaned back just needing to kiss his lips and buried his hands in his hair

“Can I suck you off?” Luke begged as he pressed his forehead against Michael’s, still trying to catch his breath.

“Fuck” Michael moaned just at the thought of it “Yeah. Please” Luke gave him a few more kisses on the lips and went down to kiss his chest before getting on his knees and giving the underside of his dick some soft licks and Michael was already gripping his hands in Luke’s hair “I won’t last long” Michael chuckled and whimpered at the same time as Luke took the tip in his mouth. Luke moaned just at the taste alone. He had wanted this ever since he saw Michael lying on the bed but began thinking that maybe he had wanted this ever since he met Michael. He felt like he had waited years to have Michael moaning and whimpering because of what he was doing and to be able to touch him and make him feel good. Luke began to take as much as he could and started going up and down as he let his hand stroke the rest of what he couldn’t reach. Every time he would come back up to the tip he would flick his tongue over the slit and he could feel Michael shaking against him “Luke I’m gonna…” Luke put both his hands on Michael’s thighs gripping them tight as he went down further, pushing himself past his limit as he sucked harder and sped up making Michael come down his throat with an almost screaming moan “Oh fuck…fuck Luke” he kept saying his name over and over and Luke let his head fall against his thigh giving it a quick kiss before Michael was helping him get up

“Holy shit” Michael breathed out putting his hands through Luke’s hair “Have you been practicing on Ashton or something?”

“No” Luke giggled

“Well good. I’d have to kick his ass” Luke smiled wide before wrapping his arms around Michael’s middle and holding on like his life depended on it. Michael slowly ran his fingers through his hair while putting kisses to his temple. They just stood there like that until their legs felt like giving out then Michael was helping him get out and grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Luke’s shoulders. He rubbed his arms in a fast motion trying to warm Luke up then wrapped a towel around his own waist before kissing Luke’s forehead and grabbing his hand as they walked into the bedroom. Michael turned on one of his dim lamps and pulled out a pair of underwear and sweats tossing them to Luke and smiling at him before getting his own pair and slipping them on. They got into bed in silence and Michael laid on back then tapped his stomach as Luke leaned on his elbows looking down at him. Luke blushed a little and started putting kisses all down it before resting his head against it. Michael let out a breath with a “hmm” sound at the end of it and Luke picked his head up

“What’re you thinking about?” Michael rubbed his thumb on Luke’s cheek a few times then began dragging his fingers against his arms

“How long do you think you would have waited to tell me? You know if Calum wouldn’t have said something” Luke looked away for a few seconds and shook his head

“I don’t know. Maybe a couple days? I guess I would’ve slowly worked you into it instead of laying it all on you at once” He flexed his jaw remembering how Calum went about it “Calum is such a dick”

“He is” Michael giggled “But if that wouldn’t have happened then that thing in the shower wouldn’t have happened either”

“That’s true” Luke mumbled. He hated that Michael was right “I’m sorry I wouldn’t look at you when all that was happening. I was a nervous wreck”

“No it’s okay” Michael leaned forward giving him kiss “You wouldn’t have wanted to look at me anyways. I was a blushing mess”

“You? Blushing?” Luke teased

“Yeah. Don’t tell anyone” Luke nodded as he laughed and buried his face in Michael’s neck “And Luke?”

“hmm?”

“I just want you to know that, you know if it’s okay with you, I uh don’t want this to just be a one time thing. I really like you…uh in this way” Luke closed his eyes and smiled into his skin and sat up to look at him.

“That’s what I want too. I just want you”


End file.
